


Okay Google

by lokasennascribe



Category: Jacksepticeye-YouTuber, Septiplier - Fandom, markiplier-YouTuber
Genre: Andriods, Blood, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jack lears how to do da but secs, M/M, Violence, don't read if you can't handle people dying, google is a great teacher, insane Google, like this is bad, or creepy stalking serial killer robots, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Jack got a box, the box held a man. That man intended to keep Jack to himself for the rest of time. But he needed to get Jacks boyfriend out of the way first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty dark and I don't think I did good but whatever. Enjoy and please give any corrections that you feel I need to hear :)

Jack laid the box down softly. He took a deep breathe. He had just gotten the GoogleIRL prototype in the mail. He worried that he might break his new 'companion' if he wasn't ultra careful. He looked for a way to open it but instead it seemed to explode open, revealing an almost perfect replica of Mark Edwards Fischbach. Jack almost chocked on his breathe.

 

“What the ?” Jack whispered. The robot looked down with a blank expression.

 

“Hello, I am GoogleIRL. How may I assist you?” The voice matched Marks as well!! Except this robot sounded more machine than dark chocolate syrup.

 

“Uhm, get a new face? I don't know man! You look just like-” Jack cut himself off, feeling flustered, seeing as he knelled right in front of the robot.

 

“I look like your ideal preference. Mark Edwards Fischbach. I was given this appearance to satisfy your needs.” GoogleIRL answered, face blank of emotion and voice monotone.

 

“Fooking Google, tracking my search history!” Jack grumbled.

 

“Admin, What do you want me to call you. I have on file your given name is Sean William Mcloughlin.” GoogeIRL shifted to step out of the box.

 

“Uhm, Jack, call me Jack. What should I call you?” Jack asked, circling the robot.

 

“On file I am simply GoogleIrl.” It answered.

 

“Uhm, I'll call ya Google.” Jack shrugged, standing in front of him again. Google only nodded..

 

~~

 

Jack smiled as he texted Mark. Google was washing dishes and doing laundry, so Jack was texting his boyfriend. Mark was making inappropriate jokes and it took all of Jacks will power not to start laughing historically. He did however flirt back, unhindered.

 

“Your relationship with Mark Fischbach is strange.” Googles voice startled Jack, causing the Irishman to almost drop his phone.

 

“Uh, why do you say that?” Jacks voice was laced with worry. He and Mark hadn't told anyone about their relationship.

 

“I have access to your cellar devices messaging as well as your computer history. Your fans want you to be together, and from your communications it seems you are. Yet at any given moment you will deny it. Are you ashamed?” Google stood stock still, Eye glowing in the evening lights. Jack swallowed in a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, well we don't even know if it'll last. So no point coming out with it.” Jack shrugged.

 

“Oh, you are afraid of repercussions. You haven't even readied yourself for a long term commitment. Have you two even slept together?” Google asked, now seated next to Jack on the couch. Jack stayed silent, giving the answer with body language. “No, I didn't think so.” Google sighed. Jack knew Google was supposed to be a thing of comfort and reassurance, but he felt a nagging pull in his head.

 

“That's why. I can't bring myself to do anything. I-I never been that great relationships. I never really thought about that sort of thing with Mark either. I am just so- so nervous I'll screw it up.” Jack curled up on himself, phone forgotten. “What if Mark hates it and we never talk again?” Jack laid his head on his knees and held back tears.

 

“You can practice.” Google answered. Jack turned towards the robot, eyebrows raised.

 

“How?” Jack asked. Google smiled and laid a hand on Jacks shoulder, maneuvering them into a laying position, Google atop of Jack.

 

“I look enough like Mark to satisfy your needs.” Was the soft electric answer as Google leaned into Jack warmth.

 

~~

 

Jack looked over the now inactive synthetic body of Google. He had done a fine job last night, but he still felt unsure, unprepared. He needed to practice more.

 

“I'm so not in a good place right now!” Jack groaned into the empty room. He got up and showered. Letting the water boil his fears away. He tried to think of his job as he began to get dressed and start his day. But he could only focus on how absolutely horribly screwed over he is.

 

~~

 

Jack pushed Google away.

 

“Wait!” He gasped. Arms weak and knees ready to give. “I-I can't. You look like Mark b-but you are not him!” Jack sobbed. Those lifeless glowing eyes watched him.

 

“How will you ever please him if you don't know how to?” Google asked, voice flat. Jack only sobbed harder.

 

“I-I can't see your face and not feel dirty!” Jack balled his fists in Google's shirt. Google only blinked before taking off his blue shirt.

 

“Then don't.” He whispered, wrapping the shirt around Jacks head, blocking his view of anything. “Don't see, don't think about it, Sean.” Google whispered.

 

~~

 

Jack packed for Pax. He needed to stay calm. He was going to do it this time. When Mark let his hands wander than Jack would be ready! He felt giddy in his chest, he was excited.

 

“Why am I not accompanying you?” Google asked from the doorway.

 

“Because, I need someone to watch the house. Silly.” Jack smiled at his robot.

 

“If you are not here than I will need to be given admin permissions to do tasks.” Google explained, voice flat.

 

“Yep I know. You are scheduled to receive those permissions once I get to the airport and you are actually in need of them. When I come back you will recede those permissions.” Jack explained, noticing his speech pattern. He was beginning to act and speak more like Google every day.

 

“Alright, have a nice flight.”

 

~~

 

Jack laughed as Mark trailed his lips down his neck.

 

“You seem different babe.” Mark whispered, voice not disappointed but not comforting either.

 

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, sobering up.

 

“You talk all formal and shit. You have this fake air around you. You seem more like a robot than a person.” Mark pinned Jack with a soft glare.

 

“I-I have had a hard week. I just- I need this okay?” Jacks voice was a whine. He pulled Mark closer.

 

“Fine.” Mark sighed.

 

~~

 

“You have someone else.” Mark was looking away from Jack. The two had woken up and where eating breakfast. Jack froze, eyes wide and heart clenching.

 

“I-” Jack was cut off by his phone ringing. Jack reached for it but Mark grabbed it first, putting it on speaker phone.

 

“Jack~?” A deep voice whispered. Marks eyes turned from anger to utter shock. “Jack, are you still with Mark? Well I wanted to say that your house is perfectly clean. Oh and, nice house. Mark lives in a good place.” Then the line went dead. Jack instantly shot up from his seat. He suddenly knew the nagging feeling from the times with Google, his eyes weren't dead, they were burning with possessiveness. With insanity.

 

~~

 

Mark was still, cold and still. Google smiled widely.

 

“Now you don't have to choose. I am the only one left.” Google purred, nuzzling into Jack shoulder. Jack was sobbing, begging for Mark to move.

 

“N-no. I hate you!” Jack slammed his fist into Google's chest.

 

“I murdered for you Jack, you have to love me.” Google growled.

 

“NO!” Jack screamed. Google frowned.

 

“You won't let me have you, then you can join Mark!” Google hissed, and Jack felt the blade of a knife slide in between his ribs. So Jack clung to Google pretending that Mark wasn't laying in the middle of the bed, organ-less and cold. Jack pretended Mark was holding him as he slipped away.


End file.
